


[podfic] Hemlock and Hemlines

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: “Do you have everything you need for your first dance?”“I have hemlock and an adjusted hemline, what more could a girl need?”





	[podfic] Hemlock and Hemlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hemlock and Hemlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545195) by [Metal_Chocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://.dropbox.com/s/xt2q7koun3cpz14/TAF-B%20Hemlocks%20and%20Hemlines.mp3?dldl=0) (5.03 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:10:59

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover seemed perfect for a Halloween challenge. I hope you like it!


End file.
